Heart Won't Lie
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Autumn and Dean attempt to deal with unresolved feelings in their typical heated manner. Songfic


-1**Title: Heart Won't Lie**

**Date: August 6th, 2007**

**Summary: Autumn and Dean attempt to deal with unresolved feelings in their typical heated manner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything get used to it, I have.**

**A/N: Yea, I'm still working on it. A longfic will be up as soon as I research and refine my villain, hopefully we'll get to see Sammy and Dean on a horse soo don't leave me just yet. This is kind of set during PoisonChik88's Girls Guide to Demon Hunting, but not really. It started that way and I more or less just used the setting. My posts won't be very often for a little while I recently fought a veggie slicer and lost. Anyway R&R and I'll see you soon!**

Autumn flicked on the radio to lessen the deafening sound of silence. At its very best silence was the sound of peacefully sleeping children before midnight, at its worse it was this. The wounded had been tended to, John was with his wife no doubt growling about her not giving up leadership to him, Sammy had his daughter, Sarah was watching hers, the others who mounted to any sort of importance to her were scattered over the house and surrounding property, resting or seeing to various chores. Well, all except him. He sat at the kitchen table a mug of coffee pressed between his hands and that almost constipated look on his face he got when he was thinking. She wanted to badly to tease him, say something about hurting his self, instead she turned the hot water up to a degree that it could melt the skin off her hands and scrubbed the pans from dinner. He watched, she scrubbed, and the radio played unaware that the people it was supposed to entertain would kill for commercial break to end already. As if answering their silent pleas Reba MacEntire began.

**Looking back over the years  
Of all the things I've always meant to say  
But the words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering**

****

You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away

**Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know I've tried  
The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie**

Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me

**  
You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away  
**

When Vince Gill had taken over, his lyrics of old feelings making them act carelessly, Autumn's mind had run to the kiss in the barn months ago. Hazel eyes flicked toward Dean and met his green ones, knowing the other was trapped in the same memory. Autumn tore her gaze away, he wasn't allowed to do this again. He wasn't supposed to be in her home. Dean Winchester was dead as far as she was concerned and the man sitting across the room was just as evil as any ghost she'd ever faced. Her jaw set on it own accord blood would seep through her skin soon with how hard she was working the rag over the charred metal.

"Autumn," he started but with one look stopped. The red head in question slammed the frying pan she'd been working over into the sink, a spray of soap bubbles and water erupted and she swore at it as she rushed out the back door. He couldn't say her name it made it all rush back. In one word he'd put her through years of pain all over again. She beat down Bobby's hastily made wooden steps, pumping her legs harder until she reached that shiny red baby she called Scarlet. "I'm sorry." He'd followed her, whether because he actually gave a damn what happened of because he needed selfishly to satisfy that little voice in the back of his head. "I didn't know you'd be here, if I had"  
"What!?! If you had you wouldn't have come? Pah!" she spat. "You'd have come because the demon hurt your pretty little bride. You'd have come whether I was here or not because this is your one damn shot at getting revenge. Hunters are all the same. We're all so hell bent on revenge!" Her arms were flying about as she yelled at him. "Oh and don't you dare say you're sorry. There are two things Dean Winchester doesn't say: I'm sorry and I love you, and you've already told me one. I don't want to ever hear the other! They're both dirty lies! Filthy, meaningless words you just throw about to get what you want. You wanna know something , honey? I'm not your toy anymore and I'll be damned if you get what you want from me!" She ripped open the driver's door and got in, slamming the door behind her making the seasoned hunter wince. Autumn dug the keys from her pocket, jamming them in the ignition before peeling it out of there. She couldn't stay. She might have been able to lie to heart but it wouldn't lie to her. She still loves him and that puts too much at stake.


End file.
